How my heart was won
by BlueFoXxSilverSox
Summary: How I would have written Twilight. The Bella and Alice love story.
1. Wecome back Bella

**How my heart was won**

**So this is my first ever fanfic so go easy on me! I know it starts off a little slow, but give it some time I promise the plot will pick up. Don't be mislead by the beginning; this is an Alice/Bella love story.**

**P.S. I sooo don't own Alice or Bella..or Jake...or twilight. *sigh***

Chapter 1

BPOV

I knew I was making the right decision by moving to Forks. I didn't actually want to move here, but I knew that my mother would be happier. I know she loves me and that there would never be any resentment for having to stay home while her new husband traveled. But I wanted to see her happy and on some level I wanted a chance to get closer to my father. Of all the places in the world, why did he have to live in Forks Washington?

Forks is pretty I suppose, full of trees and green landscapes. It's really hard to find the beauty in it when everything is always so cold and damp. As I step out of my fathers cruiser I am instantly reminded how nasty the weather can really be.

"Watch your step Isabella the rain turned into sleet about two hours ago, try not to…"

But Charlie's caution was cut off by the sound of me falling on my ass as soon as my first foot hit the driveway.

"ugnh..Why me..." I mumbled from the ground

"Because you can't look that good AND be graceful" a familiar voice boomed from behind.

I pushed my self up on my hands and looked up to see Jacob Black walking towards me grinning.

JPOV

I can't believe she's finally here, I haven't seen her since last summer when we...

"Hello!?! Are you just going to stand there grinning at me or are you going to help me up?" said Bella.

"Ha Ha sorry Bells, I just spaced out for a second I guess"

Reaching down I offered both of my hands to her and I pull her up into me and give her my best smile.

"Jay what are you doing her" she whispered "I made it clear that I don't think its best that we see each other for awhile"

"Jacob just missed you Isabella. I told him you would be back today; he wanted to welcome you back." "Its ok Charlie, I can't stay anyway I have to be to work soon. I just wanted to say hello to Bells."

I told her that I was glad she was back and hopped into my car and drove away before she had a chance to say another word. I knew she wouldn't be totally excited to see me but I figured she would at least be friendly.

BPOV

"I'm just going to go up to my room and unpack a little Char- err Dad"

"That's fine Isabella; you've had a long flight. Take some time to relax"

I ran upstairs and shut and locked my door behind me, surveying the room.

"Yep, exactly how it's always been, boring and purple." I crawl onto the bed and bury my face into the pillows mumbling to myself. "Why why why Jacob would you think its ok to show up here" Jacob and I had spent every summer together since we were babies. He was my best friend, we did everything together. He always pretended to have a crush on me and I always pretended to not notice. That was until last summer.

"Bella I have to tell you something and I don't want you to hate me when I tell you" Jacob said with worried eyes.

"Jay why would I hate you, I could never hate you. I love you Jake you're my best friend!"

"See..That's the thing Bella. I...I..."

Then Jacob lent down and kissed me, deeply and passionately.

I pushed him off of me and SMACK! I slapped him as hard as I could.

"Jacob Black you have no right to just grab me like that! I love you too, just not like that."

"But Bella I can't be just friends anymore, it kills me that I don't have you"

"Then Jacob maybe you should take some time and think about how rude you just were. Maybe you should think about what our friendship means to you."

He pulls me into him and goes to kiss me again; I turn my head and knee him in the nuts.

"I warned you Jacob, and you didn't listen. I'm sorry but I can't see you anymore."

That was my last summer in Forks and the last time I saw Jacob Black. It's been six months since that happened. He's tried to write me a few times, he even got so bold as to try and call. I let him apologize once about 3 months ago. After all I do care about him he was my best friend for 17 years. But I stuck to what I said to him that last day in Forks. We both needed time to heal from what happened that day, maybe one day we can be friends again.


	2. I must have her

**Chapter 2**

**Still don't own Twilight *pout***

BPOV

A knock on the door woke me from the bliss of sleep. "Isabella you need to get up or you're going to be late for school." Charlie continued to beat on the door. "I'm up I'm up! Sheesh!" I grumbled, stumbling from the bed. As I shuffled into the bathroom I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. "holy crap I look scary…" Twenty minutes later I was showered, dressed and heading down the stairs.

"It's about time you made it down. I need to talk to you before you go to school."

"Yeah about that, how am I getting to school exactly?"

Charlie grinned and pointed out the window. I stuck my head out the door and I saw Jacob's truck sitting in the drive way. "OH NO YOU DON'T! If you think Jacob Black is driving me to school everyday than you have CLEARLY lost your mind!!" He started laughing, obviously I lacked seeing the humor in this situation. "Isabella, Jacob isn't taking you to school. I bought the truck off of him two weeks ago. This truck is your truck now." "Oh, uhh hey so uhh Thanks Char-dad. I just thought that.." I looked down at my feet ashamed that I flipped out on him like that. He pulled me into a half hug and handed me the keys. "Its fine, now go to school before your late. And Bells?" "Yeah Dad?" "Try and give poor Jacob a break. He really does mean well. " I sighed and walked out the door.

Despite feeling like the truck was going to fall apart, I made it to school safe and sound. Thankfully all of the ice melted and I don't have to worry about a repeat performance from yesterday. The LAST thing I need is to bust my ass in front of the entire school my first day. I looked around to see where the office might be. "It can't be that hard to find, this place is the size of a shoebox" I mumbled to myself.

"What's the size of a shoebox?" A dirty blonde hair boy stood about two feet behind me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the question hit my ears.

"Huh? Oh, uhh nothing sorry" I quickly replied. I tried to walk away as fast as possible embarrassed that someone had caught me complaining so early in the day.

"Wait up! I can show you where you need to go!" The guy trotted along behind me.

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude" I stopped and turned to introduce myself and crashed into him.

"Shit sorry! I wasn't looking; I can be, ugh way to go Mike! Sorry, Sorry. Are you ok Miss?" He looked at me fiercely blushing with embarrassment. I couldn't help but laugh at him a little. He seems like he actually might be clumsier than I am.

"It's ok, Mike is it? I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer to be called Bella."

Mike opens his mouth to speak but nothing but a squeak comes out. I wait for a second or two but he just stands there, frozen. "Uhh Mike? Hello? Anybody home?" I wave my hand in front of his face and he shakes his head. "Oh god, sorry. I just uhm..nothing never mind." I raised an eyebrow and looked behind me in hopes to unravel the mysterious thing that caught Mike's attention. As I turned to look a tall wavy haired blonde guy caught my attention. "He looks like he just stepped out of an advertisement for Abercrombie and Fitch" I mumbled to myself. "Mmmhmm .does!" Mike retorted and then slapped a hand over his mouth. Eyes the size of coconuts he met my gaze and started to sputter and panic. "Oh god, oh no..I didn't mean like..uhh..shit."

"Mike if your face gets any redder, I think your head will pop right off your neck" I said laughing. "Listen Mike, its ok I won't tell anyone I promise. Your secret is safe with me." I smiled and pulled his hand away from his mouth. "So your gay, not a big deal. Besides I'm a total lesbian and even I find that guy hot". Mike by this point was jumping up and down and squealing like a little girl that just found out she was getting a pony for her Birthday. Clapping his hands together rapidly and jumping up and down he announces "Oh Bella, your going to be my bestest friend ever! Were going to talk everyday and do eachothers hair and go shopping and.." I had to stop him right there, best friends I can handle but shopping? No way. "Whoa Mike, calm down. People are starting to stare. Now walk me to the office so I can see if we have classes together." We linked arms and slowly walked to the office telling each other who we were and who was who. I found out that my apparent new "best friend" was Mike Newton, a senior in Forks high much like myself. His parents own the only outdoor supply store within a 50 mile radius. He also told me that he was madly in love with a guy who didn't even know he existed. "Yeah his name is Edward Cullen and I don't think he even knows my name. He always sits with his family at lunch, just wait and see. There all like ridiculously hot and stuff" He chirped.

I was in advanced classes so me and Mike didn't get to see each other all day until lunch. I grabbed my tray and sat down at Mike's table. "Bella let me introduce you to everyone" he says and starts pointing around the table. "This is Jessica, she's the bitch. This is Tyler, he's the baseball captain. This is Angela my other BFF. And this is Eric, the stoner" Mike glanced around at everyone looking for someone to protest there descriptions.

"Mike Newton you're an asshole! And I am not a bitch" Jessica whined "I am just very mater-of-factly" she crossed her arm and glared at Mike. Everyone just started laughing and went back to there lunch asking typical 'oh look a new person' questions. Suddenly the lunch hall got quiet, I turned around to see the double doors swinging open. Four of the most gorgeous people I have ever seen in my life flow through the doors. I watch them bypass the food line and sit together at a table in the back. One of the guys I recognized as Mike's crush Edward Cullen. To my surprise the doors swing open once more, strangely I hear Oh La La by Goldfrapp in my head as she walks in. She walks through the cafeteria with a sexy sway. I ran my eyes up and down her, trying to memorize every inch. Her hair was raven black and it stuck out all over the place. Her hair had a just been fucked look to it. A blood red camisole on, no bra and skin hugging faded jeans with spiked heal boots. As she passed me I caught her eye and she smiled at me and winked. "uh oh! I think Bella is in love!!" Mike giggled. I turned and looked over to him and grinned. "Honey close your mouth, your drooling" I reached over and playfully slapped Mike on the arm. "Mike, who is that girl?" I whispered leaning across the table. Mike told me that her name was Alice Cullen, Edwards's sister. I looked over and I saw her sitting at the table with all of the rest of the Cullen family. I turned back to Mike and grinned sheepishly "I must have that girl, she looks delicious!"


	3. Lets run away togeather

**A/N Sorry about all of the grammar mistakes I have been making. I am still new to writing and if you guys (and gals) stick with me I hope that we can all find more to this story.**

**BTW...I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

Jessica was the first to share her opinion with the group.

"Ew gross Bella, I didn't need to know you were a fucking dyke."

Deciding to join the conversation Eric peered out from under his beanie, and proceeded to tell her "shut your stupid hole Jessica" and spit a mouthful of food at her. She started screaming at him and stormed away from the table. There was only seconds of silence before the entire table erupted in laughter.

"Eric despite the fact that spitting on Jessica was kind of gross, thank you for defending me. "

"No problem! Just let me watch when you're getting it on with your girlfriend over there."

My mouth dropped in shock, before I could say anything the lunch bell rang, and the table was instantly empty.

As I walked into my English class I handed the time slip to the teacher and grabbed a seat in the far left corner of the room. I pressed my palms against my eyes and silently prayed that this class wouldn't be as monotonous as the rest of my classes had been. I was pulled out of my silent cry of boredom by a warm rush of air followed by the most interesting smell. If sunshine had a sent, I'm sure it would come close to the sent that was slowly wrapping itself around my brain. That's when I heard her voice...

"Hello, my name is Mary Alice. But you can call me Alice"

I looked up to find myself staring into the most beautiful set of honey colored eyes I have ever seen.

"H-he-hello...uhh…Alice, I'm Isabella. But please, call me Bella"

I smiled at her knowing if there was any blood left in the top half of my body, I would be fiercely blushing. I was just glad my infatuation didn't show across my face. Alice went to speak, but was cut off by the teacher.

"Hello class, I am your substitute teacher, please feel free to call me Esme. Mr. Morris will be out for a few weeks due to family circumstances. With that being said, everyone please put away your discussion of English literature books, you will not need them from this point on."

There was a loud roar of gleeful cheers and clapping, but as quickly as it arose, it was suppressed.

"Now, Now, Now class be quiet. That certainly does not mean there will be no work. We will simply be working out of a different book. "

She walked between the front rows of grumbling students handing out small stacks of books, to be passed along to each student. Alice received two books and handed one to me.

I read the title under my breath "The winter's tale by William Shakespeare".

"Now class, we are going to read this story and openly discuss what each of you thought about the story. We will also discuss the modern day opinions and possible hidden storylines of Shakespeare's works. Please read silently amongst yourselves and discuss each chapter with your neighbor."

I sighed and started rubbing my temples, thinking of Shakespeare makes my brain hurt. At least I would have a chance to talk more with my newly found obsession. After reading through about half of the first chapter, I noticed Alice hadn't opened her book.

"Alice, not to be rude but we can't discuss the chapters if you haven't read them."

"I knew Shakespeare very well, and I am also very familiar with his work. So don't worry about me, I am covered."

I mulled over what she said for a minute, it didn't make sense. She knew Shakespeare well? What the hell does that mean? Oh dear god don't let this girl be a nutcase, she's too damn hot. Whatever, I'm positive she just misspoke.

"Well then try explaining this stuff to me; I've never really understood Shakespeare."

"Well Bella, the thing you need to keep in mind is this literature is very abstract. You can't take what he says literally. When all of this stuff was written, people were very different than how they were portrayed."

"It appears pretty straightforward to me, am I missing something?"

"Well that depends on you Bella. What kind of relationship do you see between Hermione and Paulina?"

"The book describes Paulina as her friend, and her defender of honor. So I guess they would be what modern day would call best friends, wouldn't they?"

She frowned lightly for a few seconds before the mischievous smile played across her lips. She leaned in, so close in fact, that I could feel her breath mixing with mine. The words that came out of her mouth next, almost made my heart leap out of my chest.

"If we ran away together for sixteen years, you and I both know, it would be way more than just a friendship."

This time I really could feel the heat spread across my face, it was like my skin was on fire. I really wouldn't mind running away with Alice, but I don't think I would ever come back. At this point I realized that she was still inches from my face. Then, without thinking, I let the words fall out of my mouth.

"Let do the Shakespearian thing, and run off after this class."

Before I could utter another word, correct myself or take it back; she simply winked at me and walked right out of the class. I didn't have a chance to process what had just happened before I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see the substitute teacher smiling down at me.

"Miss. Swan, are you feeling ok? You look a little flushed dear, do you need to go get some air or something?"

"Yes Mrs. Uhh Esme I think some air would do me some good. Thank you, I will come right back."

"No need dear, class is half over. Just take your books with you, your excused."

I gathered my books and walked toward the door, still trying to grasp what was happening. Did my teacher just assist me in ditching school? I expected Alice to be waiting in the hallway, but I found myself standing alone. I started walking to my locker; I might as well put my useless books away for the day. As soon as I was around the corner, I saw her leaning against the wall under the emergency exit sign. I threw everything in a pile in my locker, and quickly walked over to her. Maybe I offended her and she was just trying to get away from me. The closer I got, the more I could see; she was grinning.

"What took you so long; I've been waiting out here forever."

She held out her hand and took a step towards me; I placed my hand in hers, as we ran out the doors giggling. This was sure turning out to be a very interesting first day at school, I had better not be dreaming. As soon as we were outside, we were hit with crisp damp air, tiny pellets of rain were bouncing off the ground beneath our feet.

"We can take my car, I know a place that's dry and warm we can hang out."

"Thank god, because the truck my dad bought me is a piece of crap. I was completely shocked that I didn't die on the way to school."

We finally reached her car; I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose at the bright yellow paint. It looked like a very expensive sports car cross bread with a banana. She grabbed her sides and started laughing loudly.

"You should see the look on your face! What exactly is that cringe for? If I didn't know any better I would say that you don't like my car."

"No, No, Its not that its just…It's so…"

"Sleek, pretty, stylish, fast, amazing??"

"Yellow"

She crossed her arms and stuck her lip out in a pout. Honestly I thought about insulting her car more, she was absolutely adorable when she pouted. I flashed her my best smile and took a step closer.

"So does this mean were not going to run away anymore?"

Mimicking her I stuck out my lower lip and let it quiver a little, as if I was going to start crying at any moment. She quickly opened the door for me, closing it after I slid onto the plush leather seat. I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply, the whole car smelled like Alice.

"So where are you taking me?"

With a devious grin she said "I can't tell you that Bella, it's a surprise."

I let out a sigh and buckled my seatbelt; I wonder what I've just gotten myself into.


	4. It's complicated

**Duh…I don't own Twilight…or it's "peeps"**

**A/N I would like to thank everyone for there reviews, they really motivate me to crank out more chapters. I hope the dialogue is getting easier to follow; I owe thanks to a certain someone! So thanks!! ;)**

**Most of this story will be Bella's POV, but I did decide to throw in Alice's POV to give you guys (and gals) a bit to 'chew on' about what is to come…**

**Enjoy**

**APOV**

I don't have to be Jasper to feel the tension in the car. I knew that everything was moving fast for two "people" that had just met hours before. But what am I supposed to do; I just met her and I am already running out of time.

**BPOV**

We were headed out of Forks at a speed I wasn't entirely comfortable with. Trees were just a blur and some panic was starting to settle in.

"Alice, do you have to drive so fast?"

I looked over at the speedometer and felt my lunch creeping back up my stomach.

"Ugh… Alice I'm gunna puke, please, please, please slow down!"

All I got was a grin before I could feel the car slowing down.

"Do you trust me Bella?"

"I suppose, why would you ask me that? What are you planning? Should I be worried?"

She was laughing so hard that the car swayed a little bit.

"I'm not planning on hurting you if that's what you're asking. You have no reason to worry."

And with that, she turned off the main road onto a path I was certain that wasn't meant to be driven on. She parked the car and turned the ignition off.

"Ok, were here!"

"Uhm… Alice I hate to break it to you, but "here" is nowhere, were in the middle of nowhere. I thought you said we were going somewhere warm?"

"We are silly! We are here, but were not done. We can't take the car the rest of the way."

I scrunched up my face and crossed my arms.

"I didn't agree to go hiking in the woods in the middle of winter. We could get lost and die! We could freeze to death!" Before I could protest any further she was holding my car door open for me. "How…How did you? You were just sitting in the car; I didn't even see you get out!"

"Just trust me Bella, were going to be fine."

We were standing in the forest; a light mist of snow was falling. She had her head tipped back and her mouth was open catching stray flakes. She looked like a little girl playing in the snow, carefree and happy. She bounced over to a pile of leaves, only to reveal that it was a cover for a hidden ATV. "TaDa!!" She bounced up and down, waving me over to her excitedly. She threw her leg over straddling the ATV and quickly cranked the engine. I hopped on the back, wrapping my arms around Alice's tiny waist. I closed my eyes and leaned into Alice, feeling her pressed against me brought a rush of heat to my face; her sCent was absolutely intoxicating. We rode up a number of trails that wound us higher and higher throughout the mountain. The higher we got the more pressure I felt in my ears. We finally came to a stop at a Cliffside overlooking a snow covered valley. She took my hand and we walked to the edge, staring down at the snow capped hills and the partially frozen lake. Being out there with Alice brought me solace and the sense that we were the last two people on earth. I leaned into her shoulder, resting my head on her.

"It's so beautiful out here; it's like nothing I have ever seen before."

She wrapped her arm around my waist and started to pull me away from the edge.

"There is more to show you Bella, come with me."

As we walked further and further away from the cliff edge I could see a small clearing getting bigger and bigger. We ducked between two trees sagging beneath the weight of the accumulating snow. As soon as I brought my head up, I saw a gorgeous stone faced cabin built into the side of the mountain. It looked like a decorative piece of the mountain, rather than some invasive cabin built on top of the mountainside. There was a neatly stacked pile of tinder and firewood just under the frosted windows that looked outward to the Cliffside. It seemed so warm and inviting despite the freezing temperatures it rested in.

"Oh wow, this is amazing! It's just as beautiful as the view."

She grabbed my hand again and pulled me to the door.

"We can't go in here, it probably belongs to someone. I don't want to trespass."

She started giggling.

"Bella, this cabin belongs to my family, its okay that we're here."

The inside of the cabin was just as breath taking as the outside. All of the furniture was Victorian style. I ran my fingers over the detail of the of the fireplace mantel, it looked as if it had been hand carved. Alice went in and out of the cabin a few times, bringing in loads of firewood. As she built a warm fire for us, I curled up on the burgundy velvet couch. Once the fire was going, she kicked off her shoes and curled up on the couch next to me.

"If I didn't know any better Miss. Cullen I would say you were trying to seduce me."

She dropped her head as she smiled and edged herself closer to me.

I don't know if it was the beauty of everything or the elevation going to my head, but I got a sudden wave of courage. Never in a million years would I make the first move, but this moment seemed too perfect to pass up.

As I leaned into kiss her, I could feel that her lips were cool against mine. I felt Alice tense up under my advance, slowly she relaxed into me. As she kissed me back softly I ran my tongue across her lips, begging her for more. She nipped lightly at the tip of my tongue and pulled away.

"Bella, I think we should talk before anything goes further than it already has."

"I'm sorry" I said "I shouldn't have kissed you, I just assumed that with you bringing me here and all, that…well, that you liked me."

She reached out and ran the tip of her cool fingers across my cheek and smiled.

"No honey, it's not that at all. I liked the kiss, and I truly hope that I get to kiss you again. Its just, well I need to tell you something. Something important, something that you may not like or want to hear."

"So you do like me, but there is someone else?"

"No it's not like that Bella. I do like you, I like you more than you know. There isn't anyone else; I am only interested in you. I just need to tell you something about me, and about my family."

"Alice you can tell me whatever it is; I will still like you regardless. "

"It's kind of complicated, and it involves your family too."

"Why couldn't you just tell me back in Forks? Like the diner or my house or something?"

She sighed and dropped her head for a moment, as if to think of what she was going to say next.

"Because I needed to bring you somewhere you couldn't run away."


	5. Bloodlines

**I would like to sincerely apologize to you all for how long this last update took. My creative side took a drastic nose dive, but hopefully I am back on track. I made this chapter longer to make it up to you guys (and gals).**

**Oh…and I don't own Twilight or any of its characters**

**APOV**

I watched Bella jump up and back away from me, fear written across her face. "Please sit down, let me explain things. It's really not as bad at it seems I promise."

"NOT AS BAD AT IT SEEMS?!? YOU'VE KIDNAPED ME ALICE!!!"

I help up my hands in surrender. "No, it's not like that. I will take you home as soon as I can explain everything." I could see that she was trying to find a way out. Glancing at me, then the door and then back to me. I saw her body make the decision to bolt for the door a fraction of a second before her brain did, but I used my vampire speed to beat her to it. I picked her up kicking and screaming and carried her over to the couch. I pushed her down onto the couch, holding her wrists, mainly to keep her from hurting herself. I lowered myself onto her lap, facing her, pinning her to the couch. As softly as I could I told her "You're just going to have to trust me, if you ever want this to be over." She stopped struggling against me and just stared at me. I slid down until I was kneeling before her, holding both of her hands within mine. "Bella I brought you here because you need to know something important, your life and my life depend on you understanding the severity of this." Her face, as if made of stone was unmoving, she just sat there expressionless. "Have you ever heard of a group called The Illuminati, Bella?"

"No."

"The Illuminati is a fraternal organization that arose _publicly _somewhere around the 16th century. They are a private group that silently enforces things that most people don't even know about. The people who do know about them see there political ties, there have been a few Presidents that were part of the organization. They have a very particular belief system that they have been trying to inject it into society for a long time. They have small but powerful branches placed throughout the world, to keep tabs on people. No one knows where they hold there meetings, and I've been told that they sacrifice things. I know of them because my family has been at war with them for years."

Bella's face twisted up as she crossed her arms "I don't see what that has to do with me, Alice."

"The simple fact is Bella, you're father is one of the local leaders of the Illuminati."

"You brought me all the way out here, in the middle of FREAKING NOWHERE to tell me my FATHER is IN A CULT??? You have some nerve Alice Cullen. You know nothing about me, or my family and I suggest that you take me home now."

"I can't do that. I can't take you home until you understand."

"Understand what?"

"Your father has _**betrothed you to Jacob Black."**_

_**Bella snorted a little and looked at me like I just said that dogs could talk. Well I guess dogs can talk, sorta, seeing that Jacob Black is a dog. **_

_"**The Quileute tribe is part of the **_Illuminati, they are the guards. They have been assassinating my people for centuries. And your father is going to force you to marry Jacob. Bella if that happens, I will never see you again, until the day that I will be doomed to die by your hands."

The smile faded fast from Bella face only to be replaced by fear and confusion. I knew now was the time to show her the letter.

"Bella, this letter was sent to my house for you."

She reached out and wrapped her shaking hands around the letter, slowly unfolding it as if it could blow up at any moment. I saw her eyes slowly covering the page; her mouth mimed the words as she read.

_My dearest Isabella,_

_I know that everything that you just heard from Alice sounds out of this world. If I haven't been living in this harsh reality for the past nineteen years I wouldn't believe it myself. The truth of it is nineteen years ago I was kidnapped by your father. During my captivity I became pregnant with you, the only beautiful thing that has come out of all of this. When you were three your father was promoted, he was sent to lead over the tribes in Forks. We were left behind in the Arizona sunshine only to be guarded by Charlie's assistant Phil. Charlie didn't want his only child growing up in the front of the battlefield. But we have always been under his watchful eye, and now I am afraid that you dearest Bella are under his forceful hand as well. I know that it seemed like you choose to go to your fathers home, but it has been set out for you for years now. Your whole life has been planed for you, including your soon to be marriage to Jacob Black. Alice and her family are the only ones you can trust. Please baby, take all of this very seriously and be sensible about it. I know it's a lot to take in at once and I am sorry I couldn't tell you this in person. I am sorry I couldn't prepare you for this. If I had told you, it would of lead to both of our deaths. Be safe, don't underestimate Charlie… he can and will turn on you if it comes down to that. Please understand that I never wanted this for you, I simply had no choice. I love you my Bella bear._

_Love Always,_

_Renee _

The tears were rolling down Bella's face three and four at a time…I wanted badly to reach out and hold her and too kiss away her pain. The sudden realization of how real this all is was crashing down on her and quickly. But I simply sat there, not knowing what to do, not knowing what she wanted me to do. Slowly I reached my hand out to hers, they were trembling. She was sobbing and shaking, unable to hide the pain and the fear. Knowing that her mother was most likely dead; her father is the brutal man who signed the order for it. She fell forward onto me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and sobbing into my neck. I slid an arm under her knees and lifted her up, sitting on the couch and placing her on my lap. I began to rock her back and forth, rubbing small soothing circles into her back. I would sit here for days, letting her cry it all out if I had to. I can't even begin to imagine what it feels like to know that your whole life was one lie after another. Having that much truth thrown at me all in one blow, would send me into sensory overload.

She fell asleep after about two hours of crying. She still had her face tucked into my neck and I was cradling her like a small child. I was afraid to move, to shift even as if the slightest thing could wake her and send her back into fits of tears. She whimpered a few times in her sleep and clutched at my sides a little harder, she was having a nightmare. I let her head drift down to the nook of my elbow. Her face was covered in her hair but I could hear by her breathing that she was still fast asleep. I started slowly pushing her hair out of her face and whispering to her.

"Beautiful Bella, Its ok, I am here and I will save you. I would sacrifice myself a thousand times to keep you safe. I love you and I could never bare the thought of loosing you, ever."

Without opening her eyes, Bella reached up and placed her hand on my cheek. "I love you too, Alice Cullen." Her hand slowly slid down my face and rested itself back upon her chest. Her breathing was still slow and shallow, no emotion played across her face. Bella was talking in her sleep.

It was starting to get late and I know that I had to wake Bella soon. I started to trace my fingers over her face calling her name softly.

"Bella, honey I need you to wake up. We are going to have to head back to Forks soon."

She opened her eyes slightly, looking up at me. I could tell she wasn't fully aware of the fact that we were still at the cabin. I softly smiled at her, and waited for the harsh reality to settle back in.

"Alice…"

"Yes Bella?"

She wiggled out of my arms and sat up on the couch, grabbing a handful of hair and pushed it out of her face. It was a failed attempt to tame the wild mess of her hair. Her eyes were red and swollen from the crying. I would have to find the time to clean her up before I sent her home. I can't have any warning flags go up this soon, we needed to have more of a plan before anything happens.

"Is all of what you told me true?"

I felt a frown play across my mouth. "Yes Bella, It's all very true, very real and very dangerous."

"I don't understand, why am I betrothed to Jacob? What does all of this have to do with you and how did you know about my father?"

I didn't really want to put her through more stress; finding out that creatures and myths are real is a lot to take in. Finding out your father is a rapist and a cult leader is more than enough for one teenage girl to handle. There is nothing I can do but tell her the truth.

"The Illuminati was founded by a man named George Bathory. He started the Illuminati to stop his daughter Elizabeth from killing innocent people. Elizabeth was taken to her mother's home town as a young woman. While she was in Transylvania she was attacked and transformed into a strigoica."

"Uhm…Alice? I'm sorry…a what??"

"A vampire Bella, strigoica is the Romanian word for female vampire."

"Wait, are you saying my father runs a group that hunts vampires?"

"That is a very simple way of putting it, but yes."

"Where do you and your family fit into all of this?"

"Were vampires Bella."

"Are…are you going to kill me?"

"Oh god no! I don't drink human blood; I'm what you would call vegetarian. I only drink animal blood. I brought you here to save you from your father, to give you a choice."

"Why does my father want me to marry Jacob?"

"To fulfill a prophecy, if you give Jacob a child it will mean the end of all vampires. The combination of your pureblood and his ancestry would create a new breed of humans. The child would be as strong as Jacobs's werewolf's side, without needing to transform. He would be totally immune to our venom and virtually unstoppable."

"Wait…did you just say werewolf?"

"The entire tribe is descendent from wolves, yes Bella, there werewolves."

"If it's my blood that dooms you and your family, then why are you not trying to kill me?"

"I could never kill you Bella, I've been in love with you since the first vision I ever had of you."

"Vision?"

"I have visions of the future. They change from time to time, but for the most part they are fairly accurate. They are based off of other people's decisions. When the decision was made for you to come to Forks, which was when I saw you. I have been preparing for this day for over a year. Now that you are here, I know that I was right in doing all of this. I think we are soul mates Bella."

"Is that why I feel so drawn to you? I feel this pull to you, from deep inside me. I never would have just left school with anyone else, never. But there is just something about you, something that makes me want more of you ever second. Something inside me tells me to hold onto you and never let go."

With that she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and leaning on me with all her weight. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into me, leaning back on the couch, pulling her on top of me. Our bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces, made for each other. She placed a series of small kisses on my lips and leaned up to look down at me.

"Bella, it's getting late and Charlie is going to notice when you don't come home from school."

"I thought you said that you were going to save me from him? How is it saving me if you're just going to send me back there?"

"It's just temporary, until we can meet with my family and devise a plan. We need to be prepared for this, if were not careful we could all die."

"How long am I going to be stuck living with Charlie?"

"We have less than two weeks. You are scheduled to wed Jacob the eve of your 18th birthday. He has to impregnate you during the phasing of the moon. It's the entire week of your birthday, and he would have to be in full wolf form."

My voice started to crack and I could feel the tears that will never fall building in my eyes. The shock disgust and fear written across Bella's face as she knew I couldn't guarantee her safety 100%.

"Just don't mention me or my family to anyone, no one can know about us. Don't act like anything is different around Charlie. We will work this out. Now lets get you home before all hell breaks loose."

The drive back to Forks was silent; we just gave each other the occasional glance and held hands the entire way back. I dropped her off at the school's parking lot, it was almost completely empty. We went over the story she would feed Charlie, about being a little late coming home from school. She turned to face me and whispered.

"I love you Alice Cullen."

"I love you too Bella swan."

I felt the tears build behind my eyes again, as I watched her drive away. Just as I was about to head home I was hit with a vision.

_**Bella pulls her truck into her fathers driveway, she steps out and heads for her house.**_

_**She walks into her house announcing her presence. "Dad, I'm home…are you here?"**_

"_**I'm in the living room Isabella, come here please."**_

_**As she walks in she see's Jacob Black and two other very large men sitting next to him. They are both covering there mouth and nose with there hand as if something in the room stinks. Jacob is staring at Bella, teeth grit and shaking so hard, Bella can feel the vibration in the floor.**_

"_**She reeks of the leech, Charlie." Jacob spats**_

That was the end of the vision, and I knew, Bella was in danger. I slammed the car in drive and sped towards my house. I only have eleven days to save her, or were all doomed.


End file.
